gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Singing in the Rain/Umbrella
Singing in the Rain/Umbrella from Singin' in the Rain/Rihanna featuring Jay-Z is a mash-up featured in The Substitute, the seventh episode of Season Two. It is sung by Holly and Will with the New Directions. Artie is the only New Directions member with a solo. In the episode, Will wants the Glee kids to perform the song Singin' in the Rain from the musical Singin' in the Rain. Because the song is almost 50 years old, the club is displeased as they were hoping to sing more modern songs. Will goes to Holly and asks her what he can do to make the song more modern for the kids. They decide to mash it up with the song Umbrella. Lyrics Holly (New Direction Boys): (Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh) Uh-huh Uh-huh (Eh-Eh) (Artie: Yeah, Holly) (Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh) Uh-huh Uh-huh (Eh-Eh) (Artie: Good girl gone bad) (Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh) Uh-huh Uh-huh (Eh-Eh) (Artie: Take three... Action) (Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh) Uh-huh Uh-huh (Eh-Eh) (Artie: Go!) Holly: You have my heart, and we'll never be worlds apart Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star Baby 'cause in the dark, you can't see shiny cars That's when you need me there, with you I'll always share, 'cause I Will (New Direction Boys): I'm singin' in the rain (We'll shine together) Just singin' in the rain (Be here Forever) What a glorious feeling (Be a friend) I'm happy again (Stick it out until the end) I'm laughing at clouds ( More than ever) So dark, up above (We'll have each other) I'm singing, singing in the rain (Umbrella) Artie and Holly (with New Directions): You can stand under my (Umbrella, ella, ella, eh-eh-eh) (Under my umbrella ella, ella, eh-eh-eh-eh eh-eh) Holly (with Artie): (These fancy things) Will never come (In between) You're part of my (Entity, here for infinity) (When the war has took its part) Will and Holly: When the world has dealt it's cards If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart, 'cause I Will (with New Directions): I'm (singin' in the rain) (New Direction Boys: We'll shine together) Just (singin' in the rain) (New Direction Boys: Be here Forever) What a glorious feeling (New Direction Boys: Be a friend) I'm happy again (New Direction Boys: Stick it out until the end) (I'm laughing at clouds) (New Direction Boys: More than ever) (So dark, up above) (New Direction Boys: We'll have each other) I'm singing, (singing in the rain) (New Directions: My umbrella) Artie and Holly: You can stand under my Holly and Artie with New Directions: Umbrella (Will: Umbrella!) ella, ella, eh eh eh Will (Holly and Artie with New Directions): Just singing in the rain (Under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh-eh-eh) What a glorious feeling, I'm happy again (Under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh-eh-eh) I'm laughing at clouds, so dark, up above (Under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh-eh-eh-eh eh-eh) I'm singing, singing in the rain Holly, Artie and Will (with New Directions): It's raining, raining (New Directions: Eh-eh-eh-eh eh-eh) Ooh, baby it's raining, raining (New Directions: Eh-eh-eh-eh eh-eh) Baby, (come here to me, come here to me) It's raining, raining (New Directions: Eh-eh-eh-eh eh-eh) (New Direction Boys: More than ever) Ooh, baby it's raining, raining (New Directions: Eh-eh-eh-eh eh-eh) Baby, (come here to me, come here to me) (New Direction Boys: My umbrella, my umbrella) Will (with New Directions): (I'm singing in the rain) (Holly: It's raining, raining) (Just singing in the rain) (Holly: Ooh, baby it's raining, raining) What a glorious feeling (Holly: Baby, come here to me) I'm happy again (Holly with New Directions: Come here to me) (New Direction: My umbrella) (I'm laughing at clouds) (Holly: It's raining, raining) (So dark, up above) (Holly: Ooh, baby it's raining, raining) The sun's in my heart (Holly: Baby, come here to me) (And I'm ready for love) New Directions: My umbrella (Eh-eh-eh-eh eh-eh) My umbrella (Eh-eh-eh-eh eh-eh) My umbrella (Eh-eh-eh-eh eh-eh-eh) My umbrella Trivia *It took 727﻿ people to clean up the water used in the performance. *The outfits for Holly and the girls — black trousers and buttoned-up raincoats — were inspired by Rihanna's "Umbrella." Will and the boys were dressed in costumes inspired by the 1952 film Singin' in the Rain (though from the song "Good Mornin," not "Singing in the Rain" itself): they wore white shirts, vests, and black hats. In the group scenes, every dancer had a black umbrella, while a yellow umbrella was used in the solo scenes for Will and Holly. *''Singing in the Rain'' was also mentioned by Kurt in the episode Duets, the fourth episode of Season Two, during his talk with Sam. Gallery 5156454255_03295c58dd.jpg article-0-0BEF25BC000005DC-190_468x451.jpg Cast-shot-from-Singing-In-the-Rain-Umbrella-performance-The-Substitute-glee-20519089-2560-1738.jpg Ep_7_Singin'_In_The_Rain-Umbrella_7.jpg glee676876.jpg GLEE_Ep207-BTS_088.jpg glee207_798.jpg GLEE-UMBRELLA_240.jpg PQ-Umbrella-Singing-in-the-rain-dancing-quinn-and-puck-17043203-500-281.gif Singin_in_the_Rain_-_Umbrella.jpg v201012031154190473070.flv.jpg GLEE_-_Umbrella_Singin_In_the_Rain_Full_Perform.JPG Glee-umbrella.jpg BEDOL9bCAAAPvnM.png-large.png glee-gwyneth-2-560x334.jpg tumblr_mjiu0hUSwk1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mjiu0hUSwk1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mjiu0hUSwk1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mjiu0hUSwk1ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mjiu0hUSwk1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mjiu0hUSwk1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mjiu0hUSwk1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mjiu0hUSwk1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif Videos thumb|300px|left Navigational Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Season Two Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Will Schuester Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung by Holly Holliday Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two